


All I want Christmas Karaoke

by eltrut07



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Champagne, Christmas Party, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Shenanigans, Karaoke, M/M, Through Karaoke, all i want for christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltrut07/pseuds/eltrut07
Summary: It is the annual Pendragon Office Christmas Party and fun, champagne, and karaoke is had by all...but mostly Merlin and Arthur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a fun 25 days of Christmas, each day will be a Christmas-or holiday-related Merlin/Arthur story. This is just drunken holiday office party shenanigans

“I don’t want a lot for Christmaaaaaaas,” 

“What is he doing?’

“There is just one thing I neeeeeeeeeeeed, and IIIIIIIIIIIIIII”

“I think he is singing.”

“Don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas treeeeeeeeeeee”

“You call that singing?”

“I just want you for my ooooooowwwwwn, moooooooore than you could eveeeeeeer knooooooooow.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes.”

“Gwaine.”

“Shush- here comes the good part.”

“Baby make my wish come truuuuuuuueeeeeeee, baby all I want for Chrisssstmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas., iiiiiiiiiisssss yoooouuuuu-oooooooh oooh oooh ohh yeah”

“We should stop him- right? Someome should stop him? What if Uther sees?” 

“Gwen- calm down. Uther is three sheets to the wind and is currently pretending to focus on Katherine’s riveting discussion about whoever the fuck knows, when really all he is doing is looking at her impressive rack.”

“Morgana.” 

“Gwen.”

“That is your Father.” 

“I am aware. “

“Damn your father is about to get it in! Go Mr. P!” 

“Gwaine!” Gwen shouted, grabbing Gwaine’s arm and subsequently knocking his beer over. 

“Now look at what you’ve done Gwennie!” Gwaine said, smile on his face as he watched the beer slosh down the table. “Guess I will have to get another- what a shame.” Gwaine winked as he flounced, literally flounced, in his gaudy Christmas sweater, over to the makeshift bar, situated in what was normally there reception area. 

“Should we get a waiter or should we stop Merlin from utterly humiliating himself?” Gwen asked as she stared from the spilled beer to her best friend who was currently singing his heart out along with Mariah Carey and the Karaoke machine. 

Morgana frowned at the mess and snapped her fingers, and of course almost instantly, as if by magic, three waiters came by with rags and began cleaning the mess. At Gwen’s raised eyebrow Morgana shrugged, “What? It’s good to be the boss’ daughter. Now, about Merlin’s humiliation….I wouldn’t call it as such just yet.”

Gwen scoffed, nervously twirling her champagne flute in her hands, wincing as Merlin let out a particularly flat note. “And what, if not his humiliation, would you call this display?”

“Well.” Morgana said, taking a sip from her own flute and pausing, seemingly listening to Merlin’s rendition of the popular Christmas song. “I think that it is only humiliating if it doesn’t have the intended, or desired,” and at this she wiggled her eyebrows at Gwen, causing the girl to giggle at the ridiculousness, “effect on the intended recipient.” 

Gwen quieted her giggles. “Well seeing as we both know who the intended recipient is, and seeing as you know him better than anyone, what do you think about the state of Merlin’s humiliation.”

Morgana pursed her lips, flicking her gaze once more on to Uther and Katherine, but turning back around when she still saw Uther’s gaze firmly upon Katherine’s assets. 

Instead, she turned to look at the makeshift stage, placed where they normally had their clients wait to meet with the second-tier staff. She had lobbied to have the Holiday party on the top floor of the building, where her, Arthur, and Uther’s offices were located, but of course, that was vetoed, almost immediately by her obsessive compulsive brother, who couldn’t imagine the state of the top floor after a party had been held. 

“We do have cleaning staff Arthur,” she had futilely attempted to argue. 

“Yes but there will be people…everywhere…and what is to stop them from…fornicating….what if there are bodily fluids…unless the cleaning crew goes around with a black light in aid of their cleaning, I will not allow this.”

Morgana had let it go, after all, they still were able to have a Holiday Party on one of the more decent floors of the building, without having to deal with a conniption from Arthur. And really she had to save her efforts for more important battles. 

“Morgana!” Gwen hissed, distracting Morgana from her own side-tracked thoughts. “Oh no, look at him! What is he doing? Why is he- oh no.” Gwen moaned, “I cannot watch.” She put her face in her hands, her champagne spilling slightly into her hair. 

Morgana smirked as she looked up at the stage. At this point Merlin had taken off his tie and was putting it in between his teeth and pulling it out from the other side, in an obvious attempt to look sexy but really he just looked like he was trying to slobber all over it. 

“Relax Gwen. Remember what I said- it is only humiliating if it-“ Morgana cut herself off as she realized that the intended recipient, or who she imagined was the intended recipient wasn’t even in the room. 

“Wait where is Arthur?” she asked, whipping her head around, noticing, somewhat disturbingly that her father was no longer in the area, neither was Katherine. 

“Oh!” Gwen shouted, causing some of the accounts receivable people to look over in her direction. She smiled but then flipped them off once they continued to stare at her for too long, and Morgana smiled, oh the wonders of an inebriated Gwen. 

“There he is.” She pointed, and sure enough there was Arthur in all of his obsessive compulsive, tightly wound glory, looking up at Merlin with wonder and horror in his eyes. 

Morgana almost blushed at the serious eye mating that was happening between the two of them at that moment. 

Finally, she thought, after the years of bickering, and arguing, and flirting, and straight up unresolved sexual tension between them, things might finally come to a head. She snorted, and hoped, for their sakes, that it was more than just a head. 

Although she would owe Lancelot from Human Resources about $500, no way did she think that Arthur and Merlin would get it on at the Holiday Party of all places. She had put her money, literally, on them getting together at the next business trip to Italy that was scheduled for two weeks from Saturday. All those emotions, in a confined private jet, one hotel room, in the most romantic setting. Morgana almost sighed. 

“I cannot watch any longer. If Arthur sacks him, then well, I will have to support him and leave as well then I guess. I won’t want to of course, you know I love working for you. But its just that, Merlin has always been there for me, yeah, and I won’t leave him to wallow and suffer on his own in his time of need, especially after-“

“Gwen.”

“I mean you have to understand, even I know how awful he sounds at singing and I once had the police called on me while singing in the shower because somewhat thought I was torturing a pig Morgana, a pig.”

“Did that really happen?” Morgana asked, completely distracted from her original goal of getting Gwen to shut up so that she could see that Arthur was just as enamored as Merlin was. But then again she was about four glasses of champagne in so her attention wasn’t exactly on point. 

“Oh yeah, awful really. The MET insisted on searching my whole flat, and of course I had nothing to hide so I let them. Finally I explained that I was singing, everyone had a good laugh, at my expense, mind, and we all went on our ways.”

“Gwen you are truly magnificent.”

“I JUST WANT YOU FOR MY OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWN!”

“Oh is it still happening?” Gwen groaned, covering her face again. 

“MOOOOOORE THAN YOU COULD EEEEEVERRRRRRR KNOOOOOOW.”

“Gwen love, you have to see this.”

Gwen shook her head but Morgana rolled her eyes and pulled her hands away so that she could watch as Merlin danced and sang his heart out while his eyes were locked on Arthur’s. 

“Make my wish come truuuuuueeeee….” 

“Oh no, he won’t.” 

“Oh yes he will.”

“Baby all I waaaaaaaaant fooooooor Chrisssssstmaaaas is yoooooouuuu, yoooooouuuuu babyyyyy!” And Merlin pointed his arm, the one not clutching onto the Karaoke microphone, at Arthur, his saliva soaked tie in the same hand, and it flipped and hit Arthur in the face as the man stood, mouth gaping, as Merlin continued to sing “All I want for Christmas is you, Baby,” while shaking his hips and keeping his arm and hand pointed at Arthur. 

Arthur blinked and while Merlin held out the last note he quickly pulled the man off the stage, both men disappearing towards the elevator bank, the audience blinking and confused in its inebriated state at the sudden disappearance of its entertainment. 

Of course, Vivian from graphic design quickly hopped on the stage and began her rendition of its baby its cold outside, with an equally salacious Cenred, as her partner, which distracted the rest of the employees. 

“Should we make sure Arthur isn’t sacking him?” Gwen asked as she placed her empty flute on the passing waiter’s tray. Morgana shrugged, grabbing two full glasses and handing one to Gwen. 

“The only sacking being done is the smacking of the ones in between their legs while they fuck-“

Gwen laughed loudly, cutting Morgana off. “Happy Christmas you loon!” Gwen shouted loudly, still laughing and then chugging her champagne. 

“And what are you laughing at?” Morgana asked, eyebrow raised. 

Gwen just smiled. “I think Arthur just made Merlin’s wish come true.”

“Should we go check to make sure?” Morgana asked and Gwen pulled a face. 

“He is your brother.” Morgana rolled her eyes and pointed to the elevator. 

“Which is exactly why I have to make sure he isn’t either making a fool of himself, or hurting Merlin.” 

Gwen shrugged and the two entered the elevator, making faces at each other in the reflection of the walls. Quickly the elevator dinged and they tip toed out, quietly walking two feet before quickly halting and turning around- Morgana jamming the button for the elevator, and lucking out as it quickly opened up. 

As the doors closed Gwen snorted. “Not a word.” Morgana bit out. 

“But-“ 

“Gwen.”

Gwen visibly restrained herself as the elevator went down. By the time it reached the party Gwen was practically bursting. “Oh just spit it out.”

“Well, it’s just that, all the fuss Arthur made and it was his own bodily fluids he would have to worry about. I mean, I thought Merlin’s singing voice was bad, but-“

“Gwen.”

“Right. Well, at least Merlin wasn’t humiliated.”

“At least there’s that.” Morgana said as she grabbed another champagne flute and tipped it back, praying that it would drown out the haunting sound of her brother singing ‘all I want for Christmas is to give it to yooooouuuuuu Meeeerrrliiiiiiin.’

Clearly, she needed more champagne.


End file.
